


safe

by asbestoskid



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Drabble, F/M, written to calm myself while grieving the loss of a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asbestoskid/pseuds/asbestoskid





	safe

Salome balls his fur in her paws. He's so warm, and her numb little paws are so terribly cold.  
She chokes a sob into his chest. She can hear his heart.  
She feels safe.


End file.
